Welcome to the world bra
by elfofdeath
Summary: Based of ep 77 of super summary


Summary based on the summary of ep 77 of Dragonball Super

Bulma sat in the rocking chair she had used to breast feed Trunks, she sat with her hand on her swollen belly. Bulma wondered just when she had got pregnant and she figured she had already been pregnant while in the future during that Black stuff, but it was too late to think on when this started when she was nearing the end of her second pregnancy. She noted the change in her pregnant stomach this time, it was definitely rounder and not as low as last time, her morning sickness had not been as bad either, so she figured she was having a girl. It was merely a gut feeling though as she and Vegeta had agreed to keep the sex of their child a surprise.  
She watched him in the garden with Whis training, for the last month he had moved training here after some bribing on his part and Beerus watched the training while eating fried chicken adding sly comments on what Vegeta could improve upon . She felt her baby kick her every time the God was near Beerus, she figured the unborn Half-Saiyan wanted to fight the strong cat like God of destruction, so she kept a distance from him while he was here as the unborn babies kicks hurt her.

'Not even born yet and your a handful.' She thought lightly

She knew how excited Trunks was about having a little brother or sister to play with and protect, she knew Trunks wished it was a little brother she was having and she knew that Vegeta was wishing for a boy, but she would show them they were wrong. Yet Vegeta was sweet this time around any cramp or pain in her stomach he'd rush over to her side and put his hand on her stomach and check to see if she'd gone into labour. She'd never seen him this worried about anything, she blinked and rocked back in surprise as Goku appeared in front of her. She got up and hit his head and he turned with a pathetic look of hurt on his face.

" Why did you do that?" He asked painfully

He looked at her furious look and looked down and jumped back.

" Your belly is all big.." He called out shocked

" I'm pregnant moron." Bulma yelled back annoyed

Vegeta dropped out of his training and punched Goku in the face and he went flying down.

" How dare you make her scared and angry. " He yelled out angry

Vegeta looked to Bulma calmly and put his hands on her face to feel her Ki and helped her back into her seat.

" That idiot didn't make anything happen did he?" He asked concerned

Bulma sighed as his hand rested on her stomach, Goku watched seeing Vegeta's worried look and his concern, he'd never seen the proud Prince so uneasy.

" I'm fine, what are you doing here for Goku?" Bulma asked agitated still

Goku stood up rubbing his face, he looked to Whis grinning.

" I wanted to ask Whis to train with me, but now I find out I'm going to be an uncle again." Goku excitedly called out

He jumped around like a child and settled.

" I do want to train with Whis still, can I Vegeta?" Goku asked

Vegeta turned his attention away from Bulma for a moment.

" Ask Beerus he's right there." He replied with a fierceness in his voice

He rubbed Bulma stomach gently as he felt the baby kicking from Kakarot 's arrival, the unborn baby soon settled when it knew he was there.

" Such a fierce child, it has my royal blood for sure."

She looked beyond him at Goku begging Beerus to let him train with Whis promising him Chi-Chis cooking.

" Fine go ahead, looks like Vegeta done for the day any ways." Beerus replied defeated

He observed Vegeta for a moment, he was unlike himself but even the God who's job it was to destroy had never seen a how humans carried or brought life into the world so he found the process fascinating. Whis looked as Goku went to hit him and he simply help his arm in place.

" Now, now Goku, if where going to train why don't we go to your house in the mountains? we should leave the pregnant Ms Bulma in peace if we're going to be serious about this. After all me and Vegeta have merely been sparing to rid him of tension."

He looked to Bulma and he'd seen Chi-Chi like that with Gohan, he knew it meant she was close to giving birth and he nodded

" Yeah OK, later Bulma."

She waved as Vegeta yelled.

" Get lost Kakarot "

Goku grinned as Beerus walked to them with with fried chicken in his mouth.

" Next time I want that other type of chicken you promised." Beerus called out lightly

Bulma nodded as they left and she relaxed back as Trunks returned home and ran to her side. Vegeta stood up as he stroked her hand. He had no excuses this time around, he looked as she put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it with love.

When she went to stand she stood frozen and cramped down and Vegeta held her up as trunks watched on shock as water dropped from his mother's feet.

" Trunks get your mother's hospital bag now." Vegeta ordered fiercely

" Sure father. " Trunks replied strongly

Trunks turned Super Saiyan and flew to his parents room, Vegeta remember they were getting the Capsule plane to the hospital and he cursed for a moment as she gripped his hand in a contraction.

She tried to breath through the pain, he got her into the Capsule 'plan and Trunks came with the hospital bag and joint them as they flew to the hospital. Vegeta could fly this 'plane with ease so he landed it perfectly at the hospital.

They got to check in and Bulma handed Trunks money.

" Honey you'll have to wait here for your grandparents to arrive, children aren't allowed through sadly, it be a few hours before momma gives birth so that money is for pop and snacks. " Bulma explained in pain

" OK momma."  
He took a seat and waited as he watched his mother and father go.

Hours later Trunks slept on his grandfather's shoulder as Punchy Briefs tapped him awake.

" Trunks you have a little sister to meet." His grandmother whispered

Trunks's face lit up he jumped from his grandfather's lap and followed his grandmother to the hospital room his mother and father were in. He looked at the small baby in his mother's arms as his father flexed his hand and fingers in a seat. Bulma was smiling as she saw Trunks and her parents.

"Trunks meet your sister Bra Briefs."  
Trunks edged his way to the little girl. He looked up shocked at her size and he saw flurries off blue hair and a Saiyan tail wrapped around her small waist. He knew his had been removed but he looked to his mother with hopefully eyes.

" Can I hold her?" Trunks asked hopeful

She gestured for Trunks to come join her on the bed, she knew that Trunks maybe small but he was strong so she didn't mind him holding he daughter, he took a seat on the bed and her mother helped him hold Bra for moments and let Bra go. Trunks was sensible and held his sister proudly.

" I finally get to be a big brother. " He whispered

His grandparents made a fuss over Bra and Vegeta sat crossed armed in silence.

" Trunks let your mother rest, well see your sister when she gets home."

" Ah but I just got to meet her." Trunks wined

" Your mother's tired Trunks, just let her rest." Vegeta snapped

Trunks let his mother take Bra and jumped away and walked to the door sulking as his grandparents followed smiling away. Vegeta went to stand and Bulma eyed him up.

" Where are you going Mr ? You haven't held Bra yet."

Vegeta saw her stern look and sat down taken his daughter into his arms.

She opened her blue eyes and giggled.

" Well Bra know get father well, must be cause you were by her so much when she was in my womb." Bulma calmly explained

" Heh this coming from the woman cursing me for making her pregnant and claimed she never wanting me to touching her again." He replied lightly

He rubbed Bra's face gently as he looked into her blue hair eyes that where like her mother's, unlike Trunks she didn't share his vicious eyes and part of him was glad.

" I don't remember such things, did I say that about you?" She asked while lying

He chuckled as he gave Bra back to her and kissed her head.

" Guess you didn't, you should rest now."

She yawned as closed her eyes, Vegeta took bra and placed her into the crib in the room. He couldn't help but smile at bra some day he'd have to be over protective off her but for now he'd let his daughter and wife rest.


End file.
